heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Petrelli
Jacob Xavier Petrelli is the younger son of Arthur and Angela Petrelli, and Nathan and Peter's brother, and worked as a FBI agent. He discovered he was an evolved human who had the ability to copy and use the powers of other evolved humans. Evolved Human Abilities Jacob's ability allow him to copy other evolved human's abilities upon touch, without damaging their ability or life. Abilities Replicated With Jacob's ability enabling him to copy the abilities of others, he has acquired many abilities. Before he was infected with the Shanti virus (Four Months Ago...), he had acquired and demonstrated the following abilities (in order): *Telepathy from an unknown source (Villains) *Electric manipulation from Elle Bishop (Villains) *Healing from Daniel Linderman (Villains) *Flight from Nathan Petrelli (Genesis) *Precognition from Issac Mendez (Don't Look Back) *Telekinesis from Sylar (Homecoming) *Invisibility from Peter Petrelli (Parasite) *Induced radioactivity from Ted Sprague (The Hard Part) *Enhanced strength from Niki Sanders (How to Stop an Exploding Man) *Technopathy from Micah Sanders (Four Months Ago...) When he was infected, his ability replication was suppressed, and his other abilities were lost. He has since recovered from the virus (using a cure in Powerless), and subsequently demonstrated his original ability. Since that time, he has acquired and demonstrated the following additional powers: *Flight from Nathan Petrelli (The Second Coming) *Telepathy from Matt Parkman (The Second Coming) *Electric manipulation from Elle Bishop (The Butterfly Effect) *Telekinesis from Sylar (One of Us, One of Them) *Freezing from Tracy Strauss (One of Us, One of Them) *Space-time manipulation from Hiro Nakamura (I Am Become Death) *Rapid cell regeneration from Adam Monroe (Angels and Monsters) *Precognition from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Pyrokinesis from Flint (Dying of the Light) *Impenetrable skin from Baron Samedi (The Eclipse, Part 2) *Mental manipulation from René (The Eclipse, Part 2) *Shape shifting from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Empathic manipulation from Joseph Sullivan (Brother's Keeper) *Invisibility from Becky Taylor (Shadowboxing) *Terrakinesis from Samuel Sullivan (Brave New World) Telekinesis is Jacob's most used ability. Before his infection, he typically used invisibility and flight. He also used telepathy, electric manipulation and precognition. Since recovering from the virus and acquiring new abilities, he often uses the abilities of freezing, space-time manipulation and rapid cell regeneration. He also seems to favor impenetrable skin, mental manipulation and shape shifting. He has demonstrated the ability to use at least two of his acquired abilities at the same time. Equipment *Gun - carried by Jacob after his ability was suppressed by the Shanti virus. *Cell phone — used to make calls. *Jacob's file — stolen by Jacob from Pinehearst Company. See also *For Jacob Petrelli's history in the "explosion future", see Jacob Petrelli (explosion future). *For Jacob Petrelli's history in the "exposed future", see Draph (exposed future). Category:Evolved Human Category:Males Category:Heroes Season 1 Characters Category:Heroes Season 2 Characters Category:Heroes Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Season 4 Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Characters on the List Category:Characters with the Shanti Virus Category:Main Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Abilities Category:Characters